


First Crush

by Prince_Ash



Series: Book of Firsts [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Cute, First Crush, M/M, shit goes wrong, yet still ends right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: The first in the Book of Firsts. Zack develops feeling for Milo and Melissa convinces him to act on his feelings. Things don't go quite how he planed them to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a collection of one shots that I'm going to call "The Book of Firsts". 
> 
>  
> 
> Super excited for this because omg Zilo is such a cute shipping it rots my teeth. I really hope that as the show gains popularity that so will this ship! :3 
> 
> I really hope I wrote the characters well, this show doesnt have many episodes and the fewer the episodes the less of a grasp I really have on the characters and that makes it harder to write. 
> 
> Anywho I hope you all enjoy!

Zack didn't really know what it was. Maybe it was his never ending optimism. Maybe it was the amazing adventures they would take together. Heck, it might have even been the weirdly charming ways that he would try to cheer Zack up whenever he was feeling down in the dumps. Whatever it was Zack didn't know, but he was positive of one thing.

He had a crush on Milo Danger Murphy.

Ever since seventh grade Zack and Milo were the best of friends. Yet ever since junior year Zack has found himself growing more and more attached -and even, dare he say, attracted- to the perky bad luck charm.

It's not like he was very shocked. His sexuality was no surprise to him. He was fully aware of his bisexuality -or maybe pansexuality, he didn't really know- so liking a guy was no issue to him.

The issue, liking his best friend. There is so much wrong with having a crush on your best friend. The first being how awkward it would be if they ever found out, and how there is always a chance of ruining the friendship. Not to mention the mortifying fact that, Milo might not even like him back. His fears kept him up and awake nights on end. Milo was his best friend! He couldn't mess that up with a stupid crush.

When senior year began Melissa started to notice something up with Zack. On the second day of school she waited until Milo went home before stopping Zack to question him.

“Hey Zack, before you go I wanted to talk to you.” Melissa said, stopping Zack from walking off.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“What going on with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can't put my finger on it, but you've been acting weird … around Milo.” Zack’s reply got caught in his throat. His cheeks grew rosy. “I knew it!” Melissa let out a roar of triumph. “You like Milo, don't you!” Zack froze, what was he supposed to say? “You should ask him out.”

Zack's brain shocked back to life. “W-wait, what?!”

“Yeah! Last time Milo had a date was sixth grade.” Melissa sighed in annoyance.

“No way! Best friend crushes ruin friendships!”

“Now you're just over reacting, this is Milo we’re talking about.” Zack didn't look relieved. “Even if he said no he wouldn't freak out and stop being your friend.” Melissa waved her hands around as she spoke. “Trust me, I speak from experience.” Zack looked up at her.

“You mean you-”

“Yup,” she nodded, “I asked him to be my boyfriend when we were in fifth grade.” She looked up as if trying to remember the old memory. “He told me that I was like a sister to him, and that he rather we stay friends. And though I felt thoroughly embarrassed, he acted as if nothing had happened.” Melissa smiled brightly at Zack.

Zack stayed silent, he thought about her words then brought his eyes up to her own. “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

\---

The next day Zack got to the bus stop to find Melissa, but not Milo. Walking up to his friend, he gave a fake sigh of disappointment. “Oh well, I guess he's sick. Guess I can't talk to him.”

“Don't you worry my friend, I'm sure he'll be here in just about-” Milo came running with what looked to be five chickens running after him. When he got to the tree behind the bus stop he jumped up and grabbed hold of a branch. The chickens ran past and continued to run across the road. “Now,” Melissa said as the branch Milo clung to snapped causing him to fall to the ground with an oof!

As Milo walked over Melissa gave Zack two thumbs up and a shit-eating grin. “Hey guys,” the bus pulled up as Milo got to his friends. “Wow, just in time!” He laughed, the three got on the bus, Zack sat in the window seat with Milo on the aisle and Melissa sitting across from them. The bus jerked into motion and continued its trip to school. Melissa sent Zack a look that screamed ‘if you don’t ask that boy out so help me god I’ll-’

“So Milo,” Zack began as he tore his gaze from Melissa. Milo turned to him, “I wanted to talk to you about something, I-”

“Oh, hey Milo!” Amanda smiled as she sat down beside Melissa.

“Amanda! Thank goodness, can I borrow your homework from Ms. D’s class?” Milo asked the girl.

“You didn't do it?” She asked as she proceeded to pull it out of her bag.

“Oh I did, but-”

“Don’t tell us, a dog ate it?” Melissa smirked, Milo let out a chuckle.

“Oh good heavens no, Diogee would never do something like that. No, what actually happened was last night after I had finished it, a tree crashed into my window-”

“Again?!” Zack said in astonishment.

“Happens more times then you think. Anywho, so apparently a raccoon was in one of the branches that landed in my room, and Diogee ran in to try and chase it out, but it-”

“To the point,” Melissa rushed.

“A raccoon shredded my homework during a fight with my dog. Thankfully they are both unharmed and the raccoon left last night after my coffee got spilt on his tail by accident. So I wanted to borrow your homework so I can get the questions down and do them at lunch.”

“Of course you can borrow it.” Amanda smiled as she handed the paper to Milo. Milo took out his note book and scrawled the questions down as quickly as possible.

\---

The two boys sat down for Chemistry as the bell rang. “So, you wanted to talk to me?” Milo questioned Zack.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. So, you and I have known each other for a good fiv-”

“You two back there!” Mr. Burns called, Milo and Zack turned to the front of the room. “Once the bell has rung, class has begun! If you wish to continue talking I can easily send you out of the room.”

“Sorry, Mr. Burns,” the two said in unison.

\---

“It was a good thing Mr. Burns had the fire department on speed dial.” Milo smiled as he watched the firemen fight the fire coming from the chem lab.

“I wouldn’t doubt it, having you in a room full of dangerous chemicals, I would have them on speed dial too.” Melissa smiled at him. The three sat down in the grass together as they waited for the call back in.

“So, Milo,” the brunet looked up at Zack, “about the thing I wanted to tell you. I just wanted to ask if-”

“Alright everyone!” Called a woman in a fire department uniform. “It's safe to go back inside!” The teachers began to line up their students. Zack sighed as his, yet another, failed attempt.

\---

“Why haven't you asked him yet?” Melissa hissed at Zack as they walked from their second period class to the cafeteria. As they walked closer the smell of something burning and heat radiating off the door. They stopped to find the kitchen on fire.

“You wanna know why I haven't asked Milo out yet?” Zack gestured his arms out towards the burning cafeteria. “This is why!”

\---

Melissa threw her empty lunch tray into the trash and waved good bye to the two boys. After she left Zack and Milo proceeded to walk to their third period class, Gym.

Before they entered the gym Zack stopped Milo in the hall and pulled him to the side.

“Look, Milo I have got to tell you something extremely important!” Zack said with his hands clasped on Milo’s shoulders. “Milo, I-”

“Look out!” Screamed a voice from inside the gym. Milo pulled Zack out of the path of a stampede of basketballs, following the hoop that came crashing down into the hallway.

“Oh boy, that was a close one,” Milo turned to Zack, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, peachy,” Zack mumbled in a sarcastic manner. “Anyways, so as I was saying-”

“Hey, you two, get into the gym before the bell ring!” Called Coach More, Milo hurriedly ran to the gym. Zack let out and extremely agitated sigh.

\---

The two boys waived Melissa bye as she walked down the sidewalk to her home. Before Zack could begin his own Journey, Milo spoke, “today has been super hectic. You wanted to tell me something though, right?”

Milo’s warm, heartfelt smile stabbed Zack right in the heart, making any confidence he had to bleed out into the floor. Zack shook his head, “I, uh, forgot what I was going to say.”

“Oh, well that stinks, it sounded super important. Oh well, but I had something I've been wanting to ask you all day.”

“Yeah?”

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Zack blinked once, twice, three times as his brain tried to compute what he had just heard.

“A… date? Like as in a romantic kinda thing?” Zack asked, more than a little dumbfounded.

“Yes, if you don't want to I don't mind. It's just, the past month I can't help but realize that I seemed to have developed a crush on you.”

“A month?! Dude, try almost a year. In fact, all day long I've been trying to ask you out on a date!” Zack threw his arms up into the air.

“You were?” Zack nodded, Milo let out a soft snicker. “I suppose we've been on the same page then. How about I text you the details?”

“That sounds like a perfect idea.” 


End file.
